


“I’m leaving.”

by Sav_56



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav_56/pseuds/Sav_56
Summary: Kit and Ty are on mission together, seeing each other for the first time after three years.(Both chapters can be read as stand alone!)(And I suck at summaries, sorry)
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	1. “I’m leaving.” “Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KitTy fic I post so tell me what y'all think please 🥺👉👈 I'm nervous

Kit's stomach was clenched into a ball. Ty seemed calm. Collected. Very professional and kept together. Maybe Kit was going crazy.

Since they were put together in this mission, he hasn't said anything to Kit. He had talked with some other pairing Shadowhunters about the demon they were hunting but not a single word to Kit.

Now they were walking silently on the dark street, in this unknown city. Ty was watching the map in his hands closely. They both had never been here before so Ty was leading the way they were told to patrol.

Was Kit supposed to say something first? Or they were gonna continue drowning in silence? Kit at least. Ty didn't seem bothered at all.

“So,” Kit cleared throat. “How is Livvy?”

Ty eyed him for a second. His eyes were grey as a storm.

“Difficult question,” he said eventually. “She has good days. And bad days. But she is... fine.”

The silence that followed wasn't awkward at all.

“This is the end,” Ty said suddenly.

“What?” Kit said, confused. “What end?”

“Of the area we have to patrol around,” Ty explained and carefully folded the map. He kept holding it though, touching its angles.

“Oh,” Kit said and felt stupid. He had to pay more attention to what they had to do instead of overthinking what Ty was thinking. “Okay.”

They continued to patrol but there weren't any demons. Kit was hearing mainly their steps on the ground.

“I want to ask you something,” Ty said unexpectedly. Kit had forgotten how straightforward he was.

“Yes?” he said, a little too fast.

Ty didn't look at him. He was focused on one street sign. “Why did you give me the necklace?”

Kit was caught by surprise. He nervously looked around.

“I... I'm not sure I can explain it.”

“You never know until you try,” Ty stated.

Kit laughed. He couldn't help it.

“What? Did I say something funny?”

“No. I just missed you.”

Ty looked at him and Kit felt embarrassed. He probably shouldn't have said the last one.

“However,” he said hesitantly. “I asked Magnus to give it to you because... Just...” he signed. He was so bad at this. “Because I wanted-”

At this moment, a one meter tall demon with a lot of tentacles appeared. He literally fell in front of them, probably from the near building.

Kit was fast. He had trained these three years. But the demon was faster. It swung one of its tentacles, which had sharp spikes at the end, and Kit barely could back off.

Fortunately, Ty could get out his seraph blade in time and he pounced on the demon, cutting his tentacles until he could cut its core.

After he was done, breathing hard, he put away the blade. He turned to Kit.

“Are you oka-” The color drained from his face.

“I, ugh,” Kit said, or tried to, because blood was draining from his stomach. He put a hand on his belly and leaned against the wall. “I have been better.”

“Don't move,” Ty said and fast caught Kit before he could collapse on the ground.

“I-” Kit felt dizzy. He wasn't sure what's happening. But Ty was close and the heat from his body was warming Kit from head to toe.

“Kit, look at me. _Look at me_.”

He tried to focus his gaze on Ty's face. Ty was looking right above his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“The spikes of this demon are not poisoned. One _iratze_ would be enough. But you have to stay awake. I will have to remove your shirt. Do you understand me?”

“Yeah,” he repeated. He had trouble staying awake. But he was trying. For Ty.

He didn't know how much time passed. But after a while he slowly started to return to his senses. He felt cold air on his stomach. Then something warm. Probably Ty, puting _iratze_ on him.

“Kit?”

“I'm awake,” he said and slowly sat. Ty was next to him, his hands red with blood. “I'm awake,” he repeated, more to himself.

“Good,” Ty said with a sigh. They both leaned at the wall, sitting next to each other. Kit was trying to breath normally.

“Tell me,” Ty said sharply with a raw voice. “Tell me why you give me the pendant.”

“Because I wanted to give you something from me,” Kit said, closing eyes. “I wanted you to remember me, to not forget about me. Or to think _I_ forgot about you. I wanted-” his voice broke. “I don't know, probably to apologize or something. For saying... for saying I wish I have never met you. Because it wasn't true and I said it only because I was hurt and I...”

Kit stopped talking. He was going to say something he shouldn't, something he never should have said.

He got up. “I’m leaving.” Fuck the mission. They could manage to catch the demon without him.

“Of course you are,” Ty said. “That’s all you know how to do.”

Kit stopped. Sharp pain exploded in his chest, worse than the demon’s tentacles. But Ty was right, wasn't he? All his life Kit was taught how to leave places and people behind.

He heard how Ty get up too but when he tried to walk away, Ty caught his arm, above the elbow. His still in Kit’s blood.

“Finish the sentence,” he said with a tense voice. “You _what_?”

Kit didn't turn. Didn't say anything. He was afraid if he moved he would break.

“Don't leave me like this,” Ty said. There was pain and anger and Kit hated that he was the reason for them. “Finish the damn sentence, I can't-”

“Because I am in love with you!” Kit shooted and turned towards Ty. “Because back then I just realized I'm in love with you and when I was enough stupid to say it to you it... it didn't matter. It had so little meaning, I felt so small and hurt that I had the audacity to even think that... that I may mean the same thing you mean to me.”

In the following silence Kit tried to steady his breath. He couldn't look Ty in the face. He did the same thing he did three years ago - said something at the wrong time, and in the wrong place.

“Kit,” Ty said quietly. “Kit,” he didn't say anything else but his name.

“It doesn't matter,” Kit said and pain cut through him again. “Let's pretend this didn't happen. I'm sorry I-”

Ty took Kit's face in his hands and Kit paused. Ty was breathing hard, with closet eyes. He looked like he was in pain.

“Ty,” Kit said, his voice quiea little bit louder than a whisper. 

He wasn't sure who invented it. Maybe it was Kit, who was so close to the boy he loved for the first time in three years. Maybe it was Ty who was hurt so, believing Kit doesn't care about him. Maybe a little bit of both. But in the end their lips crushed into each other. Like the ocean in the rocks, the wind in the trees and the earth and the sky in the horizon.

His brain stopped to function. He didn't care about the blood, about being watched. All he could do was to hold on Ty, to hold tightly while this storm that was happening. Everything else faded. Everything that existed in the universe was Ty's lips, his hands around Kit and the burning, the fire inside him. He felt a wall against his back, a sound of moaning and the shaking feeling between them that struck Kit like a lightning.

After what felt hours, days and years, they stopped kissing. They both were breathing hard, still close to each other. Kit rested his head on Ty's shoulder.

“What...” Kit tried to form a logical thought in his head. “What just happened?”

“We kissed,” Ty said simply. His hands were resting on either side of Kit's head. “I kissed you.”

“You... kissed me,” Kit said in disbelief. “You... my god.”

Ty opened his mouth, looking hesitant but they heard noise. They looked at the direction the voices were coming. That were probably other Shadowhunters, searching for the demon.

Ty looked at Kit again, not in his eyes as usual. “We have to talk again. Don't... don't leave again.”

His heart fluttered at this. He nodded. They really needed to talk.


	2. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know where else to go.” + “Your hair is really soft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone requested more chapters of this... and I couldn't resist.

After the mission Kit waited, along with a few other Shadowhunters for Portal to London, so he could leave.

When he tried to talk with Ty, he looked at him with a weird expression and told him to go.

Kit was confused. Ty kissed him and said they needed to talk but now he acted like nothing happened. What Kit was supposed to do?

Someone yelled the Portal to London is open. Kit looked at Ty one more time. He looked pale on the moonlight, his shoulders tense. Kit got worried. Did he get hurt without Kit noticing? Or had it something to do with Livvy? Or because it was noisy here?

_Or maybe he regrets that he kissed me and avoids me now_ , Kit thought bitterly and stepped in the portal. He wanted to go home.

•

It had been a few hours since the mission. Kit took a shower, ate.

Jem and Tessa were awake, waiting for him to return. Mina was asleep. They noticed something was wrong. Of course they did. But Kit told them everything is fine and he was just tired. This wasn't untrue. He was tired and wanted to rest. But remembering that Ty kissed him and then acted like he didn't want to look at Kit hurt him like a knife.

A terrible thought crossed Kit's mind. What if Ty did it for revenge? To hurt Kit the way Kit hurt him? By leaving him? But he immediately rejected it. Ty wasn't like this. He wasn't manipulative or mean. He wouldn't do this to Kit. Or to anyone.

Kit decided he was done with overthinking. He had to do something, to distract himself from thinking about Ty. So he went to train.

But even before he could put on a gear, he heard something. Steps. Kit tensed immediately and grabbed the weapon closest to him - knife.

He quietly approached the place the sound was coming from. He could see a person's figure. Was this...

_“Ty?”_

Kit thought he was hallucinating but it really was Ty. On their mission together he couldn't see him properly because it was night, but Ty stepped into the light now.

He was taller than Kit now - he noticed it on the mission too. But he noticed something else now - Ty looked stronger, with more muscle and more... mature. His skin was pale as Kit remembered it. And his eyes, grey as steel, was looking at his collarbone.

Kit put down the knife. His heart was beating fast, aching, but he came closer to the other boy. Ty's expression was dark. He was wearing other clothes, not gear, but mundane t-shirt, jeans and jacket.

“What are you doing here?” Kit asked, sharper than he intended.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Ty said.

“What happened? Why... _How_ did you get here?”

“I asked Ragnor to open a Portal for me,” Ty said. “He wasn't happy about it but I convinced him.”

“This is not important," Ty said, sounding somehow urgent. “I came here because of Livvy.”

“Livvy?” Kit was confused. He hasn't seen her for so long. “Why? Where is she?”

“I don't know,” Ty said and frowned. “This is the problem. At least one of them. I felt that... that something is wrong with her. At the mission. I wanted to come back to the Scholomance to check on her but she wasn't there.”

Kit's stomach tightened. He remembered what happened when she was here the last time.

“I thought that she may be here because you're the only one who can see her besides me.”

“I'm sorry,” Kit shook his head. “I haven't seen her.”

Ty signed and ran a hand through his hair. His hair was longer now.

“We may search the house,” Kit said hesitantly. “She probably wants to be around people or something like that.”

Ty didn't seem convinced but he didn't have a better option.

They went to Kit's room first, in case Livvy was waiting for him there. Then the kitchen. The garden.

“We may check Mina's room,” Kit suggested. “She's a baby but is a heavy sleeper. Unlike Jem and Tessa.”

Ty agreed, looking desperate.

Kit put on a soundless rune and slowly opened the door to Mina's room. Ty was behind him.

There they saw Livvy. She was sitting in the corner of the room, Mina's toys all around the floor. She was looking at the sleeping Mina. Her expression was sorrow, guilty and so sad that Kit looked away. It felt too private.

He didn't dare to look at Ty either. He just closed the door as slowly as he opened it.

“She knows I'm here,” Ty said quietly. “She'll come when she's ready.”

Kit nodded. “Let's go to the kitchen until we wait.”

Ty agreed, without looking at him and Kit led the way. He asked Ty if he wanted something to eat or drink. He said only water. Kit got them glasses of water and sat on the table, in front of Ty. The dark-haired boy took one of the cups and drank the water. He didn't let go of the glass.

“I'm sorry,” Ty said. “If my leaving offended you. I was worried about Livvy.”

“It's okay,” Kit said and looked at his half-full glass. “I understand.”

Ty took a breath. “What I wanted to talk about is actually... what happened three years ago.”

Kit squeezed the cup. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ty repeated. His glass was already empty so he slowly ran fingers all around it. “Back then I terribly misunderstood the situation.”

Kit looked at him, confused. “How?”

After a few seconds Ty said, “I thought that you're helping me bring Livvy back is because you're in love with her.”

A shock hit Kit. God, Ty was thinking...

“You have got the twin wrong,” he said, not without bitterness.

“I saw how you two kissed,” Ty just said.

Kit took a sharp breath.

“That's not... It was not what you think.”

Ty looked at Kit, at his nose. “What was I supposed to think, Kit?”

“We didn't do it because we liked each romantically or something,” Kit tried to explain, anxious. “Just... she asked me. She wanted to know what's like to kiss someone. This was the only reason. I... I thought she's pretty, of course. But nothing more. There weren't any feelings from my side. Not for her.”

_And you're the one I think is beautiful,_ Kit thought but didn't dare to say it out aloud.

“I-”

“Boys?” The very sleepy and very surprised Jem was standing at the kitchen's door.

They both stand up, Kit nerves like he was caught making out with someone.

“Ugh,” he said. “Good morning.”

Jem blinked. “Good morning, Kit.” He looked at Ty. “Ty Blackthorn. Nice to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Ty said and was Kit imagining it or he sounded nervous too?

“What are you doing here? Visiting our Kit?”

“Something like that,” Kit murmured.

“Then why in the middle of-”

“Jem, we're good,” Kit hurried to explain. “Ty, ugh, didn't realize the difference between time zones. Or he would have come at a different time.”

Kit hated lying to Jem but what could he tell him? That they searched for Ty's dead sister?

“Our time zones are only two hours apart,” Ty murmured, but thankfully Jem didn't hear him.

“If you say so,” Jem was looking at them, still a little stunned. “Ty, I don't know if Kit already did it, but I can prepare a room for you.”

“There is no need,” Ty said.

He was gonna go soon, Kit realized. In the moment Livvy returned, they were gonna go back to the Scholomance. This was an unexpectedly painful thought.

“Oh, then you will stay in Kit's room?”

_Wait, what?_

Kit looked at Jem but he was already turning away, saying he came only for water and will leave them alone. He looked at Ty who had the same stunned face as Kit.

“I will tell Tessa you're here,” Jem said. “In the morning we can have breakfast together,” he smiled and left the kitchen.

Kit hid his face with both hands and murmured, “I'm so sorry. Jem is too friendly sometimes.”

“Well,” Ty said. “I will just sleep here then.”

“Are you sure? Don't you have classes or something?”

“No. Tomorrow is a free day.”

“Okay,” Kit said and nervously looked everywhere but Ty. “Will we wait for Livvy?”

“We don't have to. We're close to each now and she can find me.”

“Good,” Kit said. “Then... Shall we go?” He still couldn't believe what just happened. He was going to sleep in one room with _Ty_. Probably in one bed as well. When they were fifteen they used to do this but this time, he thought, it would be different.

Ty looked at him for a second. “Okay.”

•

At the next morning, Kit was strangely cozy. His whole body was warm and in a comfortable position. He wasn't cold or sore like he usually was after intense training or demon hunting.

His mind didn't realize what was happening. He was lying on someone - he could hear a beating heart and touch skin. His face was in someone's neck. He signed happily.

Kit felt someone's hands on his back and then fingers in his hair.

“Your hair is really soft,” a murmur. This voice...

He raised his head with reluctance to look at the other person. For seconds, a very few seconds he met grey eyes, grey like a storm.

Kit jumped from his embrace and sat on the bed. His heart was beating faster than ever and his throat was dry. He was sure his face was red.

He was sleeping on Ty, for fuck's sake. And Ty _let_ him, he just let Kit snuggle into him. Kit was so embarrassed he could die.

Ty sat on the bed too. He could hear the smile in his voice. “Sorry, I didn't want to startle you. You slept so peacefully that I just didn't want to wake you up.”

“He is not bothered by that.”

Kit looked up at Livvy, who was grinning at the other end of the room, probably watching them for a while.

Kit flushed. “Shut up,” he murmured. “Jem and Tessa will wait us for breakfast,” he said and got out of bed without looking at Ty. He couldn't forget his intense gaze.

It wasn't like they were doing _anything_. Just sleeping and cuddling. _Nothing_ happened.

“I'm first in the bathroom,” Kit said. He heard Livvy's laugh behind him.


End file.
